


Existencism of Not Emily Rose

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Friendships, I said i only write ongwoon drabble but look at this word vomit, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, mom i did this for ongwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu hates the "Senpai, notice me" expression. He may be a senpai to other people but his roommate keeps him unnoticed.





	Existencism of Not Emily Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long dialogues and grammar inconsistencies ahead ;_;
> 
> I just had to express my ongwoon feels and poof! this fic has been posted.

  
Twelve months ago, Sungwoon was too excited to have a new dorm and he had been praying to all the deities for a roommate who was single and would never treat him as a national third wheel on his own room. He decided to find a new dorm because he couldn’t longer take the moans, body-slapping sounds and dirty talks of Jaehwan, his best friend _slash_ former roommate and his best friend’s boyfriend, Minhyun. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for his whipped best friend because Minhyun was Jaehwan first ever crush and the main catalyst of his best friend’s homosexuality at the age of nine but Sungwoon couldn’t stand to adjust every single time. He’s fed up with their unusual kinks and it’s not healthy for a (virgin) young adult like him to be exposed with these kind of stuff.

Sungwoon doesn’t believe in love and a relationship that lasts. The reason he’s still single all his life is not about him being a hopeless romantic guy waiting for his soulmate. He’s just too far from that. He believes that people do come and go and all relationships are short-term, if not, just temporary. He tried flirting but decided to stop when he started to establish some feelings (which Jaehwan found stupid because that’s the turning point of having a relationship).

  
Sungwoon learned something about prayers and that was to be specific in asking things when praying. He remembered that he wanted to have a single roommate. Yes, the deities heard him and gave him one. He was happy when he saw a quite handsome man sitting still and not moving (maybe he was taking a nap on the couch) when he entered their apartment unit for the first time. He didn’t see other people inside or hear strange noises. It was a brand new start, he could feel it. He was about to greet the other when he heard his roommate shout.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fucking come, babe.” Sungwoon was definitely scarred for life. He was wrong. It was not a brand new start to begin with. He decided to go out and just greet his new roommate some other time when he’s alone. Good thing his things were still outside.

Once again, Sungwoon accepted the fact that he was the one to adjust in his new dorm. Maybe someday, he will pray for a celibate roommate for his own sanity and peace of mind.

  
Sungwoon is friendly in nature but he’s too careful in choosing new people in his life because he prefers few friends to deal with and care for. He just knows when to be closed with a person but most of the time, he’s not wasting his effort to involve himself to others. Less people, less shit to deal with. Yep, Sungwoon’s life motto.

In terms of his roommate, Sungwoon chose the latter. He didn't bother to get more involved with Ong Seongwu. The only thing that connects them together is that they are roommates, nothing more, nothing less. They’re not friends but they’re civil and acknowledge themselves as roommates. There were no verbal or written rules or restrictions for the two of them that’s why it’s okay for Seongwu to bring different flings weekly or monthly without hearing any complaints from Sungwoon.

He got used to it, used to Seongwu’s habit.

“Hey, Sungwoon-hyung! Wanna watch Percy Jackson movies?” Seongwoo turns his head when he heard the beep of their door without removing his arms around a not so familiar face and a whole different person from last week.

“Thanks, I’ve already read all the books so I’m good.” Sungwoon replied shortly before walking to his room.

Sungwoon thanked himself for totally not being close to Seongwu because it’s not obvious that he’s awkward and just avoiding the latter’s attention. He’s also sure that his roommate doesn’t mind because he knows Seongwu have many friends in their university so why bother befriending his roommate he seldom sees at home.

 

 ☁️✨

 

Little did Sungwoon know, Seongwu is highly disappointed because he’s the only person on his group of friends without anything to share whenever they’re talking about their roommates. Seongwu is not sure if he’s the problem why he’s not close with his roommate or it’s Sungwoon’s introvertness that keeps him away everytime he tries to open up a conversation.

He doesn’t know Sungwoon’s schedule this semester so Seongwu is a little surprised to see his roommate hanging out with some member of their university chorale.

Oh, he must be really good at singing. How lame you didn’t know. His inner thoughts said. The only information he knows from Sungwoon are his name, major and the fact that they’re both studying in the same university and living on the same roof.

When he’s about to go back to their dance practice, he heard a boisterous laughter from Sungwoon’s table. Seongwu got surprised for the second time as he witness his roommate literally doing the ROFL (rolling on the floor laughing) in real life. Sungwoon is just too different when he’s outside their dorm and when he’s with his friends. Seongwu starting to question himself again for the nth time why is Sungwoon indifferent and cold when it comes to him since the first day they became roommates.

Seongwu thought that it would only take them days or a week before they could become close and snatched the best roommates of the year from Jihoon and Woojin who turned lovers after bickering for months. Seeing Sungwoon like that makes him feel annoyed. He just want to befriend his roommate and prove to him that he could be more just a roommate. Seongwu is too fed up being civil whenever he’s with Sungwoon at home. He wants to try having a movie marathon or even have a single heart to heart talk about adulting and future plans with his roommate just like his friends.

Seongwu decided to take his break with Daniel and his roommate _slash_ childhood best friend, Jisung who happens to be Sungwoon’s friend too. These two are fully aware of Seongwu’s dilemma on how to be friends with Sungwoon for a year now.

“Sup, dude? what’s with the frown? Is your special friend A found out that you’re hanging with special friend B?” Daniel asked once he saw Seongwu approaching them.

“I think you asked the wrong question, Dan.” Jisung said that made Daniel realized something.

“Oh yeah. Is your one and only roommate still acting cold and not interested around you for like a year now? Today marks your anniversary living together. Any progress? Oh, I would like to commend you, my best buddy, Ong Seongwu for being alone and fling-free for two months now. This is the longest time you’re like that so that’s a real progress on your character development.” Daniel revised his questions for Seongwu but the latter just gave them the deepest sigh he could do.

“Jisung-hyung, why is your friend like that? He laughs like a mad man on public but when he’s at home with me, he acts like an emo librarian. I was not even informed that he’s a part of the chorale. Tell me who’s the real Sungwoon?” Seongwu is getting tired acting like he was not affected. Jisung laughed at him first but answered him after making fun of him for a few seconds.

“Both of them are Sungwoon. He can be the funniest and even louder than Jaehwan but he can switch on his I don’t give a fuck to fuck the world mode and drowns alone in his introvertness if he wants to. I totally have no idea why he’s like that to you?”

“Wait wait, Jisung-hyung, I think I know why.” Daniel excitedly pats Jisung’s shoulder and stares at Seongwu in front them.

“Why? What did I do?” Seongwu asked, feeling nervous because somehow he could think some factor why Sungwoon is acting like that when he’s only with him.

“I was hanging out with Jisung-hyung on their chorale practice last time? I remem-”

“Wait. Did you just say you hang out with Jisung-hyung on their chorale practice wherein Sungwoon is a member that I just discovered earlier today?” Seongwu cut Daniel’s narration because he had no idea Daniel had been hanging out with the chorale members and even saw Sungwoon on his talkative/alive mode.

“Ahm, yes. Surprise? Okay, going back. I remember Sungwoon was venting all his disappointments but in a comical way to us on how much he was fed up being the third wheel slash sexual related thing-absorber to Jaehwan and Minhyun because he was rooming with Jaehwan before.” Daniel continued.

“And that’s why he was itching to get a new roommate who was single a year ago to break away from his everyday life with Jaehwan and Minhyun. I don’t know if he saw you doing something-”

“Fuck. I knew what I did but it was just so unfair that he didn’t give me a chance to explain or inform me the things that makes him uncomfortable.” Seongwu now remembered and realized why Sungwoon was aloof and distant on their first meeting.

Seongwu is out of himself for two months now. He is too preoccupied thinking how will he befriend Sungwoon and what did he do for his roommate to be like that. He also realizes what Daniel said earlier about him being alone and fling-free for two months which can be included in the Guiness.

“Maybe it’s time for you to snatched the best roommate title from Jihoon?” Daniel said to his friend who’s having a roommate crisis.

Daniel is right. Seongwu thinks. He has to confront Sungwoon regarding this matter, snatch the best roommate title and break the one year old wall Sungwoon built to avoid him.

 

 ☁️✨

 

Sungwoon comes home pretty late because they decided to sing their lungs out in the nearby KTV after their practice. He silently opens the door avoiding to make any noise that can wake his roommate up. He is about to walk to his room when someone called him that made him startled a little from the living room. Seongwu is sitting on the couch, alone without doing anything. He also noticed that it’s been a long time since his roommate had a guest.

“You’re pretty late tonight, Hyung.” He was a little shocked after hearing his roommate called him Hyung without his name with a more serious tone which is a little different from his usual cheerful self.

 _Maybe it’s not that bad to engage in a small talk._ Sungwoon notes to himself.

“I went to karaoke with my friends. Sorry if I wake you up.”

Seongwu stands up and runs to Sungwoon to stop him from walking away. He is now in front of Sungwoon that makes the latter confused. Sungwoon let his roommate drag him gently to the living room. He thinks that Seongwu wants to have a new rules and regulations to maintain a civilized environment in their shared unit. He had a mental note ready about the grounds he wanted to take effect like not putting the frying pan on the top shelf because he can’t reach it.

When both of them are settled in the living room and beside each other on the couch, Seongwu looks at Sungwoon in his most serious expression. He is now making Sungwoon nervous as he stare at him like he’s gonna devour the latter.

“Sungwoon-hyung, what are we?” Seongwu said, breaking the silence. Sungwoon’s eyes grew bigger after hearing the younger’s sudden question.

“Ahm, roommates?” Sungwoon answered instantly. His answer made Seongwu a little disappointed and frowned. Sungwoon noticed the change of his roommate’s expression that makes him more even confused.

“Yeah right, roommates! _Just_ roommates.”

Sungwoon saw the disappointed in Seongwu’s eyes but was totally puzzled why is the younger acting like this tonight.

“Is there a problem? Why are you like this Seongwu? I didn’t do anything.” Sungwoon answered nonchalantly that made the younger stand up and sigh.

“That’s it. The problem is you _didn’t_ do anything.” Seongwu said it in an intense manner without shouting at his puzzled roommate.

Sungwoon is clueless and lost on this sudden outburst of Seongwu. He just doesn’t get it why Seongwu is mad at him for not doing anything.

“How did it turn up to be a problem? Do you want me to do something? Can’t you see I’m doing this for us to have a peaceful shared unit? I let you do what you want and vice versa. I don’t see any problem in here.” Sungwoon said, still in a confused manner. This is the first time having more than a minute conversation with Seongwu.

“I want you to tell me what made you avoid me like a plague. Have a peaceful shared unit? How? By treating me like a ghost? You don’t see any problem because you already considered me non-existent since day one! You disregard my existence on the first day you met me without giving me a chance to reach out. Am I right? You avoided me on purpose, I know.” Seongwu couldn’t help not to shout anymore. He just needs to let it all out. His frustrations over his roommate is now overdue for almost a year and needs to be settled.

“Oh….”

Sungwoon already knows where this all came from. Seongwu knows that he avoids him all this time and that made the younger feel bad about himself. All the things that Seongwu said were right and would not deny it. He is the one who is selfish this time. He judged Seongwu right away but he couldn’t help it. This is how he is, weak for getting attached to people because he is scared.

  
“I’m really sorry, Seongwu. I just don’t know how to deal with people properly. You don’t have to feel bad about yourself. You’re not the one who is problematic here. It’s me.”

Sungwoon tries his all might not to cry in front of Seongwu. He wants to run to his room but he can’t move his body and can’t even look at his roommate anymore because he was embarrassed and disappointed with himself. Seongwu is not saying anything but he can feel the stare of the younger piercing at him

Maybe it’s better for him to live alone, forever until his last breath because nobody can stand living with him even Seongwu, who isn’t his friend gave up on him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been searching for a new dorm these past few weeks and even considered living alone. I should have thought this even before.” Sungwoon said at last, after a few minute of silence.

 

“I just want to be your friend. Is that too much to ask?”

Sungwoon stood up, walked to his room but stopped aftet hearing what Seongwu said. He didn’t expect to hear that from the younger.

“I’ve been waiting for that moment...for us to become friends. I thought you were just shy on the first few days so I waited for the right timing to break the ice but that timing didn’t came. Until now I don’t know how did you do that for a whole year but I just can’t take it anymore, Hyung. It’s just too much for me to realize that you hated me because of what I did. I’m sorry for being the person you despise.” Seongwu expressed all the thoughts he’s been hiding in his chest. Sungwoon couldn’t no longer stop his tears from falling. Seongwu should not apologise to him so he went back to the living room to face the younger.

Sungwoon forgot that he’s avoiding Seongwu. He reaches for the younger’s hand and look at him with his teary eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Seongwu. I don’t deserve an apology from you and I don’t deserve you as my friend. No one deserves to have a friend like me. You deserve someone who will make you feel important. I admit I avoided you because I didn’t want to get involved with your life but that didn’t mean I hated you. I was just scared of what will happen once I’m attached so I technically push people away because I don’t deserve them and they will leave too eventually. I understand if you can’t take it anymore. I don’t despise you, please believe me. I just hope you realize that the friendship you long to have with me is all worthless. I’m sorry.” Sungwoon wiped his own tears aftering letting Seongwu’s hand go.

 

 ☁️✨

 

The next morning, Seongwu wakes up early for to go to Daniel’s dorm before going to their dance practice. He is about to go out when he hears Sungwoon’s voice from the kitchen calling someone on his phone.

“Hi, Is this Jonghyun? Minhyun told me you had a vacant apartment downtown. Is that still available?”

Seongwu heard Sungwoon finding a new place to stay away from him. After their heated confrontation last night, he realized one thing. Seongwu realized that nothing has changed. He still wants to be friends with Sungwoon. His will to become Sungwoon’s friend becomes even stronger because his roommate admitted that he doesn’t hate him. The only thing he needs to do is fully destroy the wall between them and prove to Sungwoon that he is the friend Seongwu deserves.

“Oh, I see. I guess I’m a bit late to ask. Thanks by the way.” Sungwoon said to the other line before hanging up.

Based on what he heard, the vacant room is now taken. Seongwu smiles and walks back to the dining area where Sungwoon currently sits. The latter was taken aback when he sits in front of him.

“Sungwoonie-hyung, just so you know I’m not gonna cancel my friend request to you on facebook and in real life.” Seongwu said with a sincere yet playful smile. Sungwoon is about to answer but his roommate cuts him before he speaks. “And if you reject, I can still add you again. I’ll give you time until you have a new space ready for another friend in your life. You don’t have to find a new place to stay.” Sungwoon is now speechless. How stubborn his roommate can get?

 

“So, how was the confrontation of the century went?” Daniel said after seeing Seongwu lying down on their sofa.

“You were right Dude, He’s avoiding me on purpose for a year and he’s even starting to find a new place to stay but I’m not letting that happen.”

“You really like him that much? So what’s next after confrontation? You gonna confess?” Daniel said and sat on other couch while munching his jellies.

“Wait, what? No! I don’t like him on that level. I just want to be his friend.” Seongwu tried his best to sound natural but Daniel definitely know him as much as he know himself.

“Wow, ba dum tss, joke of the year goes to Ong fucking seongwu. You’ve been obsessing to be his friend for almost a year, even ditched your playboy image to go home early and think why Sungwoon-hyung is avoiding you, and you said you will not let him find a new place just now?

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not joking. I just… I don’t want to live alone okay? And I don’t want him to go just because of what happened last night.”

“Okay, that make sense. I see that the tension has doubled so you have to level up as well. Instead of making him your friend, why not make him your one and only boyfriend and be exclusive?”

“I almost died in disappointment when he didn’t acknowledge me as a friend for a year. I repeat, a year. What makes you think he will be my boyfriend in this economy?”

“Sungwoon-hyung may be as hard as a turtle’s shell but you’re stubbornness is world class platinum? You can overpower his fear of having significant other with that talent of yours. I mean, Jihoon was like that before he dated Woojin, right?”

“At least they were bickering since day 1 but Sungwoon-hyung and I didn’t even talk for more than a minute? God, this is so frustrating. I just want to be his friend. Ugh.”

“You know what dude, give yourself a break, let me give you three little pieces of advice, don’t try to deny your feelings for Sungwoon-hyung because we are all aware you’ve been harboring that for a year without even knowing but we know of course, next is don’t give up and stay being stubborn, and give him time to loosen up. He needs more people like you in his life.”

 

Seongwu only gave his friend a deep sigh in return. Maybe Daniel is right all along. Ever since he noticed that Sungwoon had been trying his best to avoid him, he technically stopped being his usual flirty self who entertains people who likes him and focused on how to get close with his roommate. What a glow up.

He needs only one people like me in his life and that’s me. He thinks that to himself. Maybe, Daniel does really make sense.

 

☁️✨ 

  
Sungwoon has been thinking what happened last night and early this morning. Confrontation is one of the things he avoided to happen once he’s involved with someone. Until now, he still couldn’t absorb what did Seongwu say about not giving up to befriend him even he’s the worst friend he could get in this lifetime. He just couldn’t believe someone like Seongwu who was a proud social butterfly would exert so much effort to confront him of being pissed for not being his friend. Sungwoon just couldn’t get the logic of his roommate.

He didn’t notice he already reached the chorale’s practice room because his mind was clouded by his thoughts about Seongwu even if he tried so hard thinking about something else.

This is the first time he thinks for another person aside from himself, family, friends and movie characters. He told himself to stop and get his shit together.

Sungwoon sits beside Jisung and grabs the strawberry tarts he is eating. The latter noticed that the younger is zoning out since he arrived.

“I guess he did it, huh?”

Sungwoon nods, still zoning out as he munches the tart slowly. He is definitely not on his usual self today.

“You know what Sungwoonie, I didn’t know being your friend is something that I can brag to Seongwu. Even Daniel said that every time Seongwu is sulking about how he can’t get everything and how unfair life is because his friendliness is not effective to the person he really wants to be his friend for almost a year. Imagine? I’ve been bragging this for almost a year? Thanks for this but you know, give that dude a chance? Seongwu is nice, even nicer than me and Jaehwan combined if you just let him.” Jisung gave his two cents, hoping he could help his friend on how to deal this friendship crisis.

Sungwoon finds it funny because it really does make sense. His real considered friends in their university are Jisung, Jaehwan and Minhyun. He became comfortable hanging out with Daniel because he’s always with Jisung and that quiet and forever zoning out member of their chorale named Sewoon who is always volunteering to play guitar whenever Sungwoon likes to have some impromptu performance.

“Allow me to explain something from a best friend’s perspective-” Jaehwan sits between Sungwoon and Jisung and drinks from Jisung’s strawberry milk. “The reason Sungwoon avoids his roommate like a person with some contagious disease is because he likes him? A simple arithmetic that even kindergarten can solve? I know him all his life so when he detects someone who is a potential bearer of romantic feelings, he will automatically turn his I-don’t-give-a-fuckinator on.” Jaehwan pinches Sungwoon’s cheek but the latter didn’t bother to retaliate because his best friend has the capacity to make sense (maybe just for today). He just realized that Jaehwan knows him more than himself.

Their daily practice after class was postponed so he’s nervous to get home early because of Seongwu existence. Jaehwan shouldn’t have said that earlier because he’s been thinking his roommate for the whole day. This is not healthy anymore and not so him.

 

_No, this is not the reason I avoided him. Jaehwan was just being stupid. I will go home and act like there’s nothing wrong._

_I hope he’s not there.  
I’m not ready._

His inner self is betraying him.

  
He opens the door silently, it seems that his roommate is not there. Sungwoon sighs in relief. He doesn’t want to see Seongwu with an unstable mind, not until he’s ready. He is about to go to his room when he saw someone lying on the kitchen floor from his peripheral vision.

“What the fuck, Seongwu!” Sungwoon runs to his unconscious roommate on the floor. He checks Seongwu’s forehead with his hand, lifts him up and carries the younger to his room. He doesn’t know what to do as he carries his roommate and keeps on chanting “please be okay” and “please don't die on me” under his breath.

It’s his first time to be inside Seongwu’s room. He roams around to check if the younger have some medicine but decides to get his kit on his room because he couldn’t find anything there. He then realized that Seongwu still can’t take whatever medicine he has right now because he’s still unconscious.

“You don’t have any friends here, young man. So take good care of yourself.” Sungwoon whispers while he’s placing a blanket properly on Seongwu after putting a cooling gel that he had purchased at Daiso that really comes in handy. He made sure to put a glass of water and paracetamols on the side table before leaving his roommate.

“Hyung, please stay.” Seongwu said in a low husky voice. He gently holds Sungwoon’s arm to stop him from leaving. Sungwoon is a bit startled because the younger might heard his panic attacks earlier because he didn’t know what to do. After seeing Seongwu smile at him, all the worries are gone.

 

Newsflash, smile becomes a foul attack fo Sungwoon.

 

“Don’t do that again, Seongwu. I had a hard time carrying you here. I also had some panic attacks because I have no idea how to deal with an unconscious man!” Sungwoon scolds the younger. His feelings betrayed him for reacting like this and couldn’t take it back because Seongwu looks like he didn’t collapsed earlier, flashes his triumphant smile because he called him on his first name for the first time.

“Why do I have to stay? All the things you need are here. Glass of water, meds. I also preheated that mushroom soup I bought earlier.” Sungwoon said without removing his arm from Seongwu’s hold.

“Ahm, because you called me by my first name and I’m not dense, Hyung. I can feel you accepted me as your friend already. Yes all the things I need are here but if you leave, it’s already incomplete?” Seongwu said in full conviction. Sungwoon chuckles, maybe he just need to follow his friends’ advice to give his roommate a chance, maybe it’s time to turn on his I-don’t-give-a-fuckinator to his fears of getting attached to Seongwu.

  
“I’ll accept your friend request on facebook.” Sungwoon teased the younger as he sits on the side of Seongwu’s bed.

“Hyung!” The younger whines, clings his head on Sungwoon’s arm like a kitten.

 

_Why is he like this, Lord help._

 

“Fine. In real life too.”

“I demand an official statement from you, Hyung. I’ve been waiting for a year now, mind you! I deserve that officially.” Seongwu continues, still burying his face on his roommate’s arm.

“Geez, such a child. I thought you want me to be your friend and not your babysitter!” Sungwoon tried to get away from Seongwu but the younger won’t let him and buried his face even more.

“Aah, fine fine. I, Ha Sungwoon is hereby declaring Ong Seongwu as my official friend-”

“Not just a your roommate”

“And not just my roommate.” Sungwoon mimicked. He can feel that Seongwu is nodding in agreement. “Happy now?” Seongwu sighed as his response.

“Thanks Sungwoonie-hyung. Thanks for giving me a chance to be your friend.”

“Nah, thank your stubbornness for that.”

 

  
They are starting to remove the wall brick by brick and live together as roommates slash friends. Sungwoon finds it very refreshing to see his own self getting outside his comfort zone, giving himself a chance to be a better friend to others. It’s hard at first, of course, but he thinks his roommate is a special case because waiting for someone to open up for a year is unbelievable. He finds Seongwu unbelievable and of course, stubborn.

 

☁️✨

 

It’s been months since they started living like real roommates with the usual movie marathon on weekends, midnight foodtrip while studying for their finals, have a heart to heart talks about their insecurities and everything under the sun, and other usual things that roommates do.

Seongwu learned so many things about Sungwoon. He can now relate to Daniel and Jisung when it comes to Sungwoon’s crazy antics and talkative side. He always makes sure to greet Sungwoon in the morning before going to his 7 AM class because he already got his favorite friend’s schedule for this term.

It’s been months since Seongwu shares his daily dose of roommate stories to his friends and he knows that they are all happy for him and enjoys the stories, from Sungwoon making breakfast for two people and dividing their household chores. Jihoon even asked him if the topic was still about roommates or it’s already his newly wed experience with Sungwoon.

It’s been months since Seongwu conceals his true feelings for Sungwoon. He’s too scared to give it a try and confess because they might go back to zero or worst comes to worse, Sungwoon might leave him for real, alone in their dorm.

  
Seongwu is starting to get worried because he badly wants to hug his favorite hyung from behind whenever Sungwoon cooks in their kitchen; sleep beside him on the couch and have plenty of cuddle time while spooning him on his bed. There's a part of him that wants to step up again and confess his true feelings for his roommate.

He decided to call Daniel for some advice or even feedback about his plan on how he will confess to his special friend.

“Dude, help ya bro out please.” Seongwu said in urgency after the other line answered.

“New life, who’s this?” Daniel asked.

“Shut up! It’s a life and death so hear me out!”

“Okay, so aside from making a slumbook to know other information about Sungwoon-hyung and volunteering to help his grandfather on their farm, are you gonna ask another things that close friends do without making it a full-scale bromance?”

“Don’t talk just hear me out. so-”

“What a demanding piece of shit. Fine.”

“I think I might like to confess but not direct to the point way ‘cos I might scare him off and that’s the least thing I’ll do. So you think I should ask him to be my fake boyfriend when I visit my mom on sem break?”

Seongwu explained his plan on how will he confess but his friend on the other line stay silent for a while.

“Still there?”

“Ahm, yea but your lame ass plan made me deaf and mute for a sec? Are you gonna pull some clichè wattpad plot on Sungwoon-hyung?” Daniel also finds his best friend unbelievable. He knows that Seongwu didn’t try the confessing part before because he’s always the receiving end when it’s about confessions.

“Look, I didn’t get this idea from wattpad! Just so you know Dr. Danny Maccabee asked his assistant, Katherine to be his ex-wife! Since Sungwoon-hyung is my ex-roommate without feelings, now I’ll be asking him to be my ex-roommate with feelings that turned into my boyfriend?” Seongwu tried to justify his plan like he’s defending for his failing thesis.

  
“Wow, dude. Do you hear yourself? Really? ‘Just go with it’ reference? All the things you’ve said in this four minute conversation didn’t make any sense.”

“But, I love that movie! I think at least I have to try-”

“Dude, I swear to all the gods of Olympus, if you try that fake pretend shit as your confession, don’t come here crying because it flopped. Get it?”

“But Daniel-” Seongwu tried to fight for his genius plan.

“Being in love can really make you stupid, dude. I’m hanging up.”

 

After the phone call, Seongwu stomps his feet a couple of times before he lounges himself on the sofa. He needs to get this done and confess his real feelings to his roommate. Even it takes him another year to hear Sungwoon’s answer, he will wait but he has to do something first.

  
“I will prove to them that it’s not gonna be a flop.” Seongwu said to himself. He unlocks his phone to message his favorite man.

 

 **To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
You busy?  
It’s your break ryt?

  
After a few seconds, Sungwoon replied that makes the younger even more nervous, he can hear the loud thuds of his heart.

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Nope  
yep acc to my schedule printed on your desk, it’s my break. Haha  
What do u want?

  
_Okay, Ong Seongwu. Here we go. Time to unflop this idea._

 

 **To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
I have something to tell u  
I mean ask u

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
spill

  
_No time to back out. Spill._

  
**To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Can you pretend to be my boyfriend?  
Or like can I ask you to have a fake date?

  
**From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
What makes you think i’ll say yes?

  
_Fuck. Congrats, self. You fucking messed up._ He got several flashbacks in his head, specially the phone conversation he had with Daniel telling him that his plan didn’t make any sense and will eventually flop.

  
**From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
It took me a year to accept your friend request on fb and irl tho

  
_Ong Seongwu, you played yourself very well._

 

 **To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Sorry hyung  
I...flopped right?  
Brb gonna cry at daniel’s  
Forget what i asked

 

Even Daniel is all about jellies and cats in his mind, and his feedbacks are truthfully raw and rude, he does really make sense. He just have to prepare his ears for Daniel’s ‘i told you and what did I tell you’ sentiments.

 

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Ask me again without the pretending shit.  
got no time to fake things up

  
Seongwu still can’t believe what he just read, so he reads it not just once but so many times. He even read it out loud. He is not sure if his eyes are deceiving him so he read Sungwoon’s replied word by word. His heart beats so fast, Seongwu is starting to feel the hotness in his ears and all over his face. He is not fully aware this is what victory feels like but this is not a real one not until he confess for real without any lame ass gimmicks. He have to be sincere and real just like what he feels in his heart. Yes, he realized that Sungwoon doesn’t deserve any pretentions if he, himself can give him real love and be his real boyfriend. Sungwoon deserves the most genuine confession together with a good intention.

  
_Ong Seongwu, the stupid of all stupids. What to reply? What to reply? Let your not stupid self prevail!_

Seongwu sits properly and stare back at his phone, more or less fifteen minutes had passed. He doesn’t want Sungwoon to overthink that he’s just joking.

  
**To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Hyung  
I like you.

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
tell me something idk.

 **To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
[ERRATUM]  
Can you be my boyfriend?  
May I ask you to go on a date with me?

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Wait for my answer in 365 working days.  
:-)

 **To: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!

 **From: Sungwoonie-hyung**  
Lol  
It can change depends on how will u say it in person.  
Wait for me to get home? ;-)

 

Seongwu has been giggling for hours. He didn’t expect Sungwoon’s reaction. He is happy that their love story is now unfolding without any dense character involved clichès from movies or wattpad stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my existence on twitter - @_sunguwun :)


End file.
